redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Long Patrol Girl/Art Contest!
Introduction Hello there! I'm LPG (Long Patrol Girl) and I'm hosting a little art contest thingamajig along with my friend Merlock! We tried to come up with a fairly easy, but also very restrictions-free and (hopefully!) creative theme so that we'll get lots of entries! Theme The theme for this art contest is: The Tapestry. Mainly, we're talking about the main part of the tapestry; ie: Martin the Warrior! If you want to draw the whole tapestry, go for it! All we ask is that we see Martin in there as the center piece. Your task is to present this in any way YOU see fit; if that means you just draw the tapestry, cool, or maybe you want to show Matthias looking at it, or the mice making it, or even a montage of scenes but with the tapestry sort of interwoven between them. You can do whatever you want, as long as the tapestry is there. Rules 1. All entries must include the Tapestry with Martin in it. 2. All entries must be Wiki-appropriate. (So no really gory stuff or anything really weird.) 3. Only one entry per user; if you make a drawing, though, and then later make a better one, you CAN remove the old one from the running and substitute the new one. (Collaborations are allowed.) 4. Do NOT, I repeat DO NOT COPY ANYONE ELSE'S WORK. THIS INCLUDES COPYING THE EXACT LAYOUT OF THE NELVANA TAPESTRY, KOBB'S TAPESTRY DRAWING, ETC. You can use these as inspirations, but please don't copy them! (By copy I mean uploading the original OR tracing OR freehand copying!) If you want to do one similar to it, go ahead, but be wary, because if we think it's copied it will be DISQUALIFIED! 5. Don't harass other users about this. (Ie: Your art sucks or Look at mine it's way awesomer than anyone else's, etc., etc.) 6. Entries should be uploaded on this site, with a brief description telling what you drew and why (And anything else you'd like to tell us judges!) and then posted on my (LPG's) talk page, here. 7. All entries must be uploaded and given to me (LPG) no later than 22 January 2012! That gives you well over a month to do this, and it gives you time to work on it during the Christmas break and MLK day (if you're public schooled like me haha). Judging Me and Merlock will be judging the entries on effort, creativity, artistic merit, and how interesting the piece is. We should have the judging done shortly after the due date. Prizes! What you've all been waiting for... 1st Place Grand Prize - A drawing from both myself (still LPG) and Merlock (Requests will be nice and complete drawings, like this: http://raccooninasuit.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4c7voy) and a badge of some sort (...once I can figure out how to work those things...) 2nd Place - A drawing from one of us (You specify, however if for example I'm really busy with public school and Merlock is not busy with homeschool, we'd reaallly prefer you choose the less busy of us!) and a badge. 3rd Place - A request from one of us (this art will probably be a well finished traditional piece) and a badge. If you'd like to donate a prize, please leave a message on my page! Good luck! We can't wait to see your entries! Category:Blog posts